Of Jays and Daisies
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: Contains Gatsby/Daisy. It's just a simple oneshot/drabble about the two lovers who should have been. Don't like, don't read. :) Enjoy the oneshot!


Of Jays and Daisies

**Disclaimer: Only F. Scott Fitzgerald owns Gatsby and Daisy. The oneshot is all mine and its idea! :D**

* * *

The waves of the Sound broke onto the promontory's base, making its presence known, before receding back to whence it came. He stood on the top, sheer brilliance of blonde hair rustling in the insistent wind. His hands moved in his pockets, his eyes unblinking as he gazed out over the sound, seeing that familiar green light, his dream.

His brown eyes shone as he stared off into the night, then her touch alighted on his arm, light as a sparrow. He turned to look down at her, and she gazed back at him.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she asked, turning to look out at the inky murkiness of the night, her touch not drawing from his arm. He nodded without looking at her, swallowing subtly.

"Did you...enjoy yourself tonight Daisy?" He asked the question in trepidation, looking at her in poignancy.

"I have, Jay." Her voice sounded radiant. "I have."

They both gazed out at the water, the green light flickering like a blinking eye. The familiar uneasiness of pressing doubts surfaced in Gatsby's mind, but in fury he pushed them away; he didn't want to spoil anything on this night. Daisy's touch lifted and cold air resided where her warm hand had been.

"Jay?" She sounded anxious to Gatsby's ears. He turned to her, lips parting and closing.

"Yes Daisy?"

"Tell me the truth...about you. I have wanted to know for so long."

He felt a clench inside him and his mind whirled with all the options and words for what he was to say. However he knew they all were lies, spun from the intricacies of his mind in order to cover his true identity and prevent him from falling into the dust.

He looked at the woman, no the love, he had lusted to have for five long years. The dream that bloomed for him into a living thing, a being of his concern. Never had his life felt so complete as it had in this lifetime.

Gatsby looked at Daisy in her full profile and listened to the ambiance of the night filling the words he couldn't say. She looked at him back, her pretty face creating an expression of bemusement. He knew he couldn't stall for time any longer.

"Jay?"

"Daisy I...there are lots of rumors about me. I'm sure you've heard of them." Gatsby fumbled for the right words to say. "I don't want you to think I'm no one..."

"Whatever you say, I'll believe it," she said, her voice encouraging him. Oh how he had waited to hear her voice again. The sweet low sound that just drew him with its inexplicable tones.

"I will tell you the truth then, Daisy," he said, and Daisy looked up at him, her prim and proper face looking into his own. Her eyes gazed into his and this brought him to say the one thing that jumped to his mind. "I'm in love with you, Daisy."

Without missing a beat, he tilted her chin up with a soft hand and kissed those lips, yearning for their touch. His arms brought her closer to him, her white dress and his white suit mingling as their kiss lasted. Drawing back for breath, Gatsby knew that he just had an epiphany. A dream long inflated now popped and wilted to the ground, its purpose complete.

"Jay...I..." she trailed off, then leaned to take his lips with her own, her hands resting on his back, her arms holding him. Gatsby eased into her kiss, reveling in it all, his heart racing in tune with his breathing.

"That is God's truth about me, Daisy," he whispered against her lips as they drew apart, arms still binding one another close. She giggled breathily, her eyelids closing halfway, as he trailed his lips down from her chin to her neck.

"Oh Jay. I have been in love with you as well. It's been five years. What happened to us?"

"I know." Now Gatsby felt pained as he looked at her. "I want to change the time between us. I want to stop it from ticking and reset it for our future."

"Then let's start now before our mindset changes." She leaned in, her forehead touching his as their hands entwined. Gatsby shot a sidelong glance at the green light that flickered in the distance before he closed his eyes and lost it all.

The incarnation was now complete.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the Great Gatsby, my favorite classical novel of all time. Thanks to my special English teacher for introducing the book for me. :D I know the wording isn't in the style of F. Scott Fitzgerald, per say, but I made an all right attempt. Let me know what you think, people! **


End file.
